Something New in his Eyes
by IsuCHAN
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]Neji wants Hinata, Hinata wants Naruto, Naruto wants Sakura, Sakura doesn't know what she wants! What will Neji do to get Hinata's affections? It might just rip them apart. [NejiHina] [Other Pairings: NaruSaku, SasuHina]
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Something New in His Eyes - Neji x Hinata. This is my second NejiHina story, and I think it's better than the last one, this is gonna be really sad, and it's told from Neji's point of view for most of the time. I might tell part of it from Hinata's POV, but mostly Neji. **

**Summary: Neji wants Hinata, Hinata wants Naruto, and Naruto doesn't know what he wants! When Neji offers to help Hinata train to obtain Naruto's affection, he's really trying to get her to fall in love with me! Will he meet his goal? Or will Hinata's heart be broken? NejiHina, HinaNaru, SasuHina, SakuNaru/NaruSaku**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. THIS PLOT BELONGS TO ME AND MY FRIEND CLARA. **

**This fanfiction is dedicated to Clara H. Thanks for giving me the idea of Neji's training to Hinata. You're a great drawer, I wish you the best of luck! Thanks for being my friend.

* * *

**

Chapter One

I've never hated Hinata-sama. Never in my life have I hated her. I only ever hated the main branch, and once I found out about my father's sacrifice for his brother, I knew that I could no longer hate them, now understanding that my father's fate had been sealed by myself. I was no longer a caged bird.

The first time I saw her, Hinata was three. The moment I saw her, her gentle eyes and cute way of hiding behind her father, I couldn't help but smile. She was cute. There aren't many words for it, but cute matched her best. Back then, I had no idea about the cadet branches fate, however. I didn't mind. Even after the seal was placed on my forehead, I had no idea of the main branches power and their 'horrid' lifestyle.

After my father died, life was difficult to live. I was alone. I had hatred boiling inside of me for my own uncle, but I decided to throw it all at the main branch, so that it could be widespread, perhaps effect more people. If I had chosen to hate merely her father, would I have shown so much cruelness to Hinata? Sometimes I worry that I might have shown more. At other times, I think I would've shown less. But it's too late to turn back now, and I know I've scarred her, physically and emotionally, and in all the worst ways.

Which is why I'm walking down this dirt road through the forest in the first place. I know this is where Hinata-sama trains, where it is safe and quiet, where she does not have to worry about anyone intruding on her or ridiculing her, like they do at her home. I want to help her, and I can already hear her voice as she trains alone as usual.

When I enter the clearing Hinata is in, she's got herself curled into a ball, her back to a tree. I can hear her soft sobbing, and my heart feelings like it is about to crumble. She's crying, and that worries me. But I can't let her know that I'm going to go easy on her. This training I want to help her with will be difficult.

"Hinata!" I snap. She jerks up at once.

"Oh...Neji-niisan, I didn't see — I didn't see you th-there..." Hinata says, swallowing and wiping her eyes, before blinking tears away. I try to scowl and look annoyed, but I fail. She is too gentle and sad for me to feel very mad at her.

"Get up." I order her. She stares at me in disbelief and I know that she's confused, maybe a bit frightened that I'm ordering her around. "Get up. I'm going to help you train so that Naruto will notice you." I snap again, keeping my voice strict. Of course, this is not my plan at all. I want to help her, I don't want Naruto noticing my cousin, though. I won't allow it. I start trying to devise a plan to make Hinata hate Naruto in my head.

"N-Neji-niisan..." stammers Hinata, still in slight shock by my sudden offer to help her. When I reach my hand out to her to help her up, Hinata takes it gently and pulls her self to her feet. It takes all of my willpower to stop from grinning, because she's smiling at me now.

"Now, come on. Show me all you've got." I say, my voice still a bit more harsh than I need it to be. I realize this, and soften it. "I won't go easy on you, got that?" I warn, the smallest of smiles on my lips.

"Hai, Neji-kun!" she says, and I blink with surprise at her willingness. She's in her stance, Byakugan already activated. I smirk, this, I think I might enjoy this. I can tell she's gotten stronger, even if she doesn't know it.

Two Hours Later

"Get up, Hinata! Come on!" I yell, having a hard time staying strict with her as she pants on the ground, trying her hardest to stand. When she forces herself to her feet, my eyes can only widen with amazement. Blood is dripping down her chin, yet her eyes show the same determination from our chunin exam fight. The same need to change.

She's fast, and she knows it. She jumps at me, thrusting her palms, chakra glowing, getting much too close for my taste. But I'm having such a hard time blocking her moves it's difficult for me to attack back.

Finally, I am able to hit her in the chest and send her flying. I feel guilty for doing this, as I see her hit the ground hard and try and stand. "ENOUGH!" I finally yell, worried that she will end up killing herself from the amount of effort she's putting into this.

"Neji—Neji-niisan..." she gasps through her heavy breathing. Her eyes are no longer activated and are half-closed, like she's about to fall asleep. Blood trickles down her chin as she forces herself to sit up. Then she coughs — up blood.

As she falls back onto the ground, all I can do is sigh and gently pick her up in my arms. She's been through hell lately, and I'm just making it worse. My stomach clenches with guilt as I remember I am not doing this for Hinata's sake, but for mine. I sighed as we begin to walk back to the estate, wondering how her father will react to see her in this condition.

Ten Minutes Later

He reacts badly. "Neji, what have you done to Hinata?!" he snarls at me, lifting his hand, warning me that the seal on my forehead might be activated. Fear clutches me, but I try and swallow it down, knowing that I have to keep my cool. If I tell him the truth and Hinata backs me up when she awakes, nothing bad will happen — I hope.

"I offered to help Hinata train, and she accepted. I believe she just pushed herself a bit much when she started coughing up blood, so I thought it best to bring her back here." I say, keeping my voice steady. This is no time to get stuttery, I have to keep my cool and pray that Hinata will back me up. Luckily, he lowers his hand.

"Alright. HANABI!" he yells, calling my younger cousin downstairs. I can hear her feet pounding on the stairs and watch as she nearly trips into the room. "Hanabi, help Neji take Hinata to her room, please." my uncle says with much more kindness than he has ever given Hinata or me. Hanabi nods and helps me carry Hinata to her room.

Once we're upstairs, Hanabi sits on the floor, crossing her legs and staring at me. I sit at the edge of Hinata's bed, staring at the floor, not wanting to make eye-contact with Hanabi. She's wondering why I'm here.

"Neji-niisan, why is oneechan injured?" Hanabi asks loudly, her voice filled with curiously. I sigh, cursing Hanabi for being of the main branch and having the ability to order me around.

"We were training." It's not a lie, but it's not the complete truth. I hope and hope she won't badger me anymore, and luck shines on me, as she quiets and sighs. I feel bad for being so strict, Hanabi is different from her father, she worries for her sister, and believes that Hinata's stronger than she seems to show.

"Hanabi-san, you don't have to stay here. I'll take care of Hinata-san." I say, trying to sound as polite as possible, even though I'm just hoping she'll leave for I'll have time with Hinata. I want to wake her up and see what she has to say. I want her to feel for me what I feel for her, but I'm frightened, she's probably just gotten closer to Naruto. I feel impatience burning inside of me as I await Hanabi's answer, and take a deep breath to keep from screaming.

"Okay, Neji-niisan. Tell me when she awakes." Hanabi says, and I'm even more shocked at my good fortune. She stands and waves, smiling and going to her own room. Then I realize that Hinata may not wake for a long time, and if she doesn't wake for a while, I'm going to have to say something or the main branch will become suspicious.

I lean back on the wooden stakes that keep Hinata's small bed up and watch her. Carefully, I whisper my finger across her bottom lip, first to get the blood away, and then I have the urge to touch her skin more. My fingers brush against her cheeks bone and then I gently lean down and kiss her pale forehead delicately, taking a great chance, and praying that she won't wake. I really am having a lucky day — she does not.

I can't help myself. Slowly, I reach out my hand and touch hers. It's so pale, I'm shocked, and I can't stop myself when I pick it up and squeeze it. I close my eyes, paying no attention, and press my lips to her beautiful fingers.

"Neji-kun, wha—what are you doing?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I'm uploading GaarHina and the third chapter of SakuNaru soon. And the second chapter will be up on this too! I LOVE writing fanfics! Wewt!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for me to upload this. But here it is! Chapter two. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter Two

I am unable to move as she stares at me with widened lavender eyes. She looks scared, yet calm, surprised and beautiful at the same time. As I soak in her features I realize I am still holding her hand to my lips. Without a second thought, I drop her hand and jump off of her bed. Hinata is staring at me with shock, looking near tears. I stumble backwards, hitting the door with my back.

"Hi-Hinata-sama, you're awake. I–I'll just g-go get Hanabi-s-sama and tell her you're fine." I stammer, sounding as bad as she usually does around Naruto. I grab the doorknob, try to open it, realize I'm turning it the wrong way, turn it the right way, open the door, and run down the wall.

I bang on the door hurriedly and yell frantically, "Hinata's awake you can go see her if you'd like!" My words are slurred, and I hope Hanabi cannot tell what I just said and thinks I'm crazy, so that Hinata does not tell her what she just witnessed.

I run to my own room, slamming the door. I didn't notice before, but my eyes are stinging. I rub them, but more tears just start coming. Why am I crying? I feel like such a child, yet I don't know what to do. I slide down the door of my tiny room and allow the tears to flow. It's just not worth it anymore.

Hinata's POV

Truly, I have no idea what just happened. I awoke from a throbbing pain in my side and Neji is holding my hand. Maybe he thought I was more injured than I am and was just worried I wouldn't wake up? But then why did he run away so quickly — he stuttered as badly as I do around Naruto-kun. I hear a door slam and begin to worry about my cousin. I want to know what's wrong with him.

I don't have time to ponder this as Hanabi walks in. She has a hair-brush in one hand, and a tube of medical creme in the other. I arch an eyebrow in her direction, wondering what she means to do. Without a word, my younger sister sits herself next to me and begins running the brush through my long hair, pulling it away from my body to put the creme on my wounds.

I try not to wince, and fail. It really doesn't hurt, it just stings, but I still have never liked the way Hanabi treats me. She loves pulling the brush through my hair, no matter how knotty it is, to get it combed. My wounds are in no pain as she brushes my hair with one hand and dabs medical creme on the cuts and scrapes I have.

"Hanabi-chan, did Neji say anything to you?" I murmur quietly, wondering if they had somehow had a secret talk and Hanabi was upset about something.

"No. He just told me you were awake and ran to his room." Hanabi shrugs. She sounds casual enough as she yanks the brush through my hair again. I try to keep my back straight, but it's difficult. At least I know she's not mad. When Hanabi's made, she's a good fighter, and often Hiashi will have us fight. I think I've only won 3 times.

"Why, was there something he should've told me?" she asked, sounding curious, yet like she still didn't care. Hanabi is the only person I know who can pull off being curious and being able to not really give a damn at the same time. I can feel her fingers running through my hair and smile to myself. This is one of those rare 'sisterly moments' we have every now and then, where we talk about our feelings and what's wrong. I don't talk to many people about these kinds of things. My

uncle doesn't know of my feelings for Naruto — Hanabi and Neji do. And everyone else I know — besides Naruto and the rest of my family.

"I—I'm not sure." I stammer a bit, trying to sound calm and failing horribly. Sometimes Hanabi is dense — she doesn't notice at all. I hold in a sigh so that she doesn't get too suspicious and allow her to play with my hair for a bit.

My younger sister easily gets tired and stands, walking out of the room without even saying good-bye. I watch her sadly — I love these times when we get to talk, for some reason, I know I'm getting to know her better. Then I hear her hollering downstairs and sigh. She's calling for my father.

"FATHER! HINATA'S AWAKE IF YOU WANNA TALK TO HER!" she calls down and I hear my father snap angrily and his feet pounding on the stairs. My heart skips a beat and I remember that I had passed out — I look down at myself and realize I'm bruised and bloody. I try not to blush, feeling stupid, knowing my father is about to interrogate me to no end. I breathe in, and out, trying to keep calm. This won't be too difficult, I try and tell myself. It'll be okay.

"NEJI!" hollers my father and I blink. I sit up more straight, legs hanging off of my bed, holding my head high, preparing for my father, cousin, and sister to come back into my room. I'm glad my hair is no longer a mess. Father often makes a big deal on appearance.

I can't make out exactly what they're saying, but I think I hear Neji and my father arguing. My father says something threateningly, and I worry, but I can tell Neji gave up — there's no more arguing going down the hallway. In a few seconds, my three family members enter the room.

"Hinata, Neji tells me that you were training with him when you got all these bruises. Is this the truth?" my father asks. I don't dare glance at Neji, knowing it'll make us look suspicious. I nod curtly, doing my best to be a professional, trying to look through his motives.

"Why did you decide to train with him?" my father asks. I frown — this is a complicated question. I could chose the real answer - He said Naruto would notice me - but I have the feeling that might mess up Neji's plan. I trust Neji, and hope he didn't tell my father of my infatuation with the loud Naruto.

"Because he offered, and I feel that I need to become stronger." I recite slowly, yet not so slowly so I sounded stupid, or like I was reading it off of a paper. I try to sound perfect, reassuring so my father would not hurt Neji-kun. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he got hurt because of me.

He believes me. How lucky. It's not perfectly true, of course. He kind of forced me to do it, and there is a bigger reason behind his offer, I'm sure. And I have a reason besides wanting to become stronger to train. I want Naruto to notice me. Deep down, he's all I'm ever thinking about when I train with Neji. Then I realize tears and stinging my eyes and my father has started speaking again.

"...when...Hinata? Why are you crying? What's wrong?" My father says this, sounding angry and worried at the same time. I look up at him and blink the tears away, before mumbling a pathetic excuse about there being some in my eye. I can tell that he knows I am not being truthful, but he doesn't continue to badger me about it.

"Fine. Well, whatever this training is really for—" My father's voice isn't threatening, but I can tell he's serious, and he knows that Neji and I are not telling the full truth, "Keep it up. I want to see Hinata get stronger, Neji, and you're perfect for training her."

The last part shocks me, and I can tell it shocks Neji when his lavender eyes widen and he begins stammering. "Th—Thank you. Of course, I'll take good care of Hinata-sama." I frown. He sounds as if my father just allowed him to marry me. Hearing that, I blush to myself. Why I'm blushing, I don't know.

* * *

**Chapter Two - End  
Hope you enjoyed. This is a long chapter. I like it. It's pretty. xD Pretty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ehh...shorter chapter. It's short, but there's a LOT of stuff in it. Naruto should be coming into the story soon! And then the jealousy factor and such. So please keep reading, and I'm so sorry I'm updating so slowly! Forgive me.

* * *

**

Chapter Three

Neji's POV

Later that night, I'm meditating in my room, thinking of the days' events. I'm trying to maul everything over in my head, and I'm failing horrible. "Dammit." I swear quietly to myself, leaning my head against my door, and opening my eyes. I continue to stare at my ceiling in my small room, wondering about Hinata.

I know what I'm doing is wrong. But there's a part of me that truthfully wants to help Hinata obtain her dream, even if it means that I don't get to have her. Naruto is a good person, even if I don't want to admit it. He's kind and he treats Hinata well. But in my mind, I don't see him ever really loving her as more than a friend.

Maybe those thoughts need to be suppressed — perhaps I'm wrong. Maybe it's possible — but I don't want it to be possible. That would ruin everything I've been working so hard to get at. But how do I make Hinata notice me, love me? It's not an easy task, and it's a frightening one at that.

It's too late for me to talk to her now — it's almost 2 A.M., and if I'm caught sneaking down the hallway, I know that I'll get in some major shit over it all. Sometimes, I can't help but dislike Hiashi. After all the suffering he put Hinata through, he somehow manages to keep her in tact, and to make it all seem okay. It's like he's pretending to be someone he's not.

Not that I have the right to talk. I'm being a pretender. I am no Naruto. I am no one that Hinata would want as more than a friend, because she never has. That hurts, for me to admit it, but I do, just for the reason that I need to be able to understand myself before I can ever understand her. Because in so many ways, we are alike, and yet so, so much different.

But even if I was a Naruto duplicate, would she love him? For some reason, I just can't believe so. The one she loves is Naruto, and it's for her own reasons — maybe it's just the way he is that makes her smile, that rare smile, laugh that rare laugh. I want to hold her high and steal her pain, I want her to be able to smile at me like that, to wrap her arms around me and laugh into my chest, while I hold her and we dance around my room.

I want to lay a kiss upon her lips.

I want to hold her close to me at night.

I want to see her laugh.

I want to see her smile.

I want to have her be mine, I want her love, her smiles, her laughs, her touch, her lips, to belong to me. Yet, it all seems so horribly impossible, I can already feel the tears threatening me. I may be strong physically, but I know that like Hinata, I am ripped up on the inside.

A thought occurs to me, and it makes sense. Maybe Hinata likes Naruto, not just because he has such a big ego, but because he's like her. I have heard of Naruto's past from my family. He was abandoned as a baby and no one ever took care of

him, besides Iruka and the Third Hokage. He never had a family to raise him or anyone to look at him and smile down at his accomplishments. He never had that luck. And neither did Hinata or I.

I have no parents. He has no parents. I have family. He has no family. But his bonds with his friends are much stronger than mine ever will be. However, I realize I truly am a lot like him. Maybe more like Sasuke, but still like him. I have a rivalry with one of my good friends. I determined to prove myself, to get revenge, as he is. He is infatuated by Sakura. And I, by Hinata. Perhaps we are not so different. But I can not expect Hinata to see these similarities as easily as I have, for she is blinded by the likes of Naruto.

I am lucky. And yet, I am not. Naruto is lucky. And yet, he is not. The one with it worse, I can't help but believe, is not me. It isn't Naruto either. Hinata. She is always in pain. She tries so hard, but never seems to get a hold of her dreams. Her family full-out rejected her. Weakling. Shame to the main branch. Fool. Child. Those were names her father called her. Child may not seem harsh. But when Hiashi says it, his voice so cold it would make ice jealous, it can scar you. I have been called these things, but only when Hiashi was very angry.

And I was never called a shame. I was merely a cadet branch child, I was supposed to be in no way connected to him, but he was my uncle, and no one could avoid that. I was adopted by them. But I will always be a protector, to the main branch.

Which is one of the reasons I feel I stand a chance. Hinata is the main branch. Perhaps I will be told to protect her? I pray and pray every now and then, even ever so briefly, that one day, Hiashi will assign me to protect Hinata, even if it means I must die. I would gladly die for her. Isn't that what love is? Perhaps, yet, I can't figure why I haven't gone wild and tried forcing myself upon her before.

I, luckily, have self-control. I am very strong in that area, controlling my emotions, being able to keep myself under control. I have never lost it in front of anyone since my father was killed, and that was when I was four. I'm seventeen now, and I look into the mirror, brush a pale hand across my cheek, and see how much I've changed.

Incredible. In the darkness, I pick up a photograph of Hinata from when she was a child. Her face is gentle as she stands next to her father and mother in a lavender and pink kimono. Her large eyes stare into the camera, and she is all I concentrate on. I continue to eye the photo before looking at a family photo that was taken not so long ago. Hinata is smiling that same smile, and she looks very pretty in a larger version of her child kimono. Her long hair is braided down her back, and I sit next to her, an arm leisurely around her shoulder, just as the photographer had told me.

We look so peaceful, and I clutch the photo to my chest, tears trickling down my cheeks. 

"Hinata..." I murmur, setting the picture down and staring at her smiling face. She looks like she's actually enjoying herself. I run my finger across the pale cheek she has, just like mine, and see we are like identical twins, just like our fathers. So alike, yet so different.

I sit down on my bed, and begin to brood. All of these thoughts are crowding my mind, it's very hard to concentrate on only one. So I close my eyes, and merely think about Hinata. Her eyes. Her hair. Her smile. Her skin. Her blush. Her slim figure. Her curves.

Everything. It's all filling up my mind, and I realize how childish I must look. Yet I just don't care. All I can think about is her. What is this? Why is it happening now? But I don't mind. This is a good feeling. Warm. Something I enjoy.

* * *

**Well, sorry it's so short and stuff...But I like this chapter. Again, I'll try and update soon. Soo...I won't give up!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ew, another short chapter. With luck, the next chapter will be longer, and will include a nice sprinkle of SASUHINA. Ooooh! Anyway...Again, told from Neji's POV, has a lot about his feelings for Hinata. I've noticed he'd getting a bit selfish - but I think that's what I like about him in this story! His selfishness is adorable. Well, I hope you enjoy this installment, while I try and update my other fics. -stares at unfinished fanfics guiltily-

* * *

**

Chapter Four - Neji's POV Continued

I don't want to wake up, but the glaring sun through my window is very forceful. I sigh weakly and roll over on my bunk, not remembering that my bunk is very small. I end up falling to the ground with a large thud, and of course, a groan from me. "Dammit all..." I curse to myself, sitting up in the clothes I had been wearing yesterday. I stand up, my back hurting horribly from my fall. I walk groggily to the closet, and quickly change into new attire.

I can hear the bustle and hustle of the other Hyugas downstairs, and open my door slowly. I walk down the stairs, and expect to get Hiashi glaring at me for being lazy. Yet, I do not see that. The people downstairs that I have been hearing are only my cousins — Hanabi and Hinata are making breakfast, and I feel shock running through me to see Hinata.

She is absolutely beautiful. Her long purple hair is braided down her back unlike usual, and her lavender eyes and lips are smiling down at Hanabi as she shows her how to do something with the stove. Hanabi looks eager, and is nodding, excited to make breakfast.

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata's voice makes me jolt, and I lift my eyes to stare into hers. She gives me the cutest of smiles, and I almost groan from temptation. But she continues to speak, and thus, I am captured, pulled into her language. I listen, trying to keep myself from jumping. If Hanabi was not here, I probably would have already given in...she is just much too beautiful to stand.

"Breakfast is ready, here you go. Father is out, and so are some of our cousins." Hinata's pleasant voice is so alluring, I wish I could tell her to stop, but I would never do that to her, because, for one, it would send her into deep embarrassment, and two, I would never be able to stand the embarrassment either. I'm not supposed to have these kinds of feelings for my cousin — but can you really blame me? And third — I really don't think I'd be able to take it if she spoke any different. It'd be very painful for me, because I would no longer hear her.

I sit down, and begin to eat my breakfast. It's really delicious, but I like it most because it was made by her. Her loving hands. It's slowly killing me, as I eat carefully, savoring every bite of the simple toast and scrambled eggs she made for me. For me!

"Alright, well, I'm off, take care Hanabi-chan, Neji-niisan." I hear her say, and look up, startled. What? She's leaving!? Where could she possibly be going? Of course, I have to ask this question. I need to know everything about Hinata. I can't let her get hurt.

"Hinata, where are you going to?" I ask, trying to keep my voice casual so she won't scowl at me. She doesn't often look at me like that, with a scowl, but when she does I feel almost heart-broken. God, I'm such a weak minded idiot. Can you really blame me though, after everything I've been through with her? I am very over protective, I know, but I have good reason — don't I?

"Oh, Sakura-san is sick today, very sick, I heard, so they're letting me fill her spot when they go on a mission. I'm very excited to get a chance to work with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san." A blush creeps up on her face when she mentions Naruto's name and I have to swallow hard to keep myself from snarling.

"But — today we need to train!" I blurt out the first excuse that comes to mind, and Hinata ends up laughing. Not like she's teasing me, but I suppose because maybe she thinks I'm funny? Where am I going with this — oh god, I'm not even sure anymore.

"We'll train tomorrow, Neji-niisan. And didn't you tell me yourself that I was stronger? I'll finally get to show my strength to Naruto-kun, you should be happy for me. I want to become stronger, but little by little. You understand, don't you?" Her eyes are suddenly sad and I melt, nodding. I don't understand at all what's so great about that damned loudmouth — he'd end up crushing her with his loud voice, and would ignore the needs that she shows in her own silent matter. She needs someone who understands and is more quiet like her. Someone she can interact well with. I don't think Naruto could possibly be that person.

"Don't worry, Neji-niisan...I'll be back later, it's not a very important mission anyways, we're just doing some things nearby, and I'm just there to be a medic in case." She leans down and presses her lips carefully to my cheek, and I feel my cheeks burn. But I hear the pain in her voice, and it scares me horribly. She seems sad — as if she thinks she's just there for the team as a back-up...Isn't that it, though? She's a Sakura back-up.

Then her voice brightens. "But Neji, why don't you go visit Sakura!" she suggests and I frown at her, confused. She then gives me a playful wink, and I'm even more flustered. "I know you think she's cute. And I can't blame you. Sakura-san is very pretty. I'm sure she'll be flattered if someone as handsome as you goes to visit her." says Hinata, grinning at me cutely.

Oh, she's got it all wrong. Sure, Sakura-san is pretty, but I've never seen her as more than Naruto and Sasuke's teammate. I think I might have talked to her once or twice over the last few years — where the hell is Hinata getting this from? Of course, if it was Hinata sick, lying in her bed, and I was told to go visit her, I would get up and run to her side at once. Unfortunately for me, however, Hinata is in great shape, and on her way to see Naruto.

And Sasuke.

That boy attracts girls all the time — he has his own fan club, I'm sure of it. I don't need Hinata becoming one of his fan girls. Actually, I won't let that happen. My mind is running out of control — it's bad enough she's so obsessive over Naruto, but if the same happened to Sasuke, I'd probably commit suicide. Because that would be just so horrible. I promise myself now that I'll never let Sasuke get his pale hands on my cousin. Never.

"You're wrong, Hinata...I don't want to see Sakura-san. Yes, she's pretty, but I don't have a crush on her. "I stare sincerely at Hinata, but she is oblivious as she shrugs and turns, grabbing her coat.

"Fine, then I'll see you guys later, right?" she tells her sister and I, heading towards the door. I almost get up to stop her, but Hanabi steps hard on my foot and forces me to stay in my spot. I glare at her and she glares at me — there's anger in both of our eyes, because we both want what's best for Hinata, but we think of two different things as being what she needs. I suppose, by Hanabi's records, Naruto (or Sasuke, I can't exactly ask) is what's best for her. But to me, and I'm almost positive that I'm right, I'm going to be the best for her. She needs me.

Even worse, as I watch her walk out the door, I know that even more than she needs me, I need her. I need everything about her. I just can't deal with it.

* * *

**Review? I'd love you. Well...I hope I'm doing alright!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter SCREAMS SasuHina, which is my second favorite Hinata pairings. (NejiHina is my number one) Anyways, we're bringing Sasuke into the plot, I've decided I'm going to use him as a...'helper', if you will. Anyways, there's no mission in this chapter (there will be no mission, period. It's not that important) Again, just me blabbering about emotions. Sorry this took so long to update. Again. Dammit. I'm sorry

* * *

**

Chapter Five - Hinata's POV

As I'm walking down the street, I check my bag for the stuff that I need from the corner of my eye. I have everything, not that there's much to have. We won't be gone long, there was just a rumor that a neighboring ninja-less village was attacked and needs help, and that ANBU alone are having a bit of trouble dealing with it. I'm guessing it's a lie to just get Team Seven on a mission - I heard that since Sakura got sick, they've been doing absolutely nothing! Naruto may be loud, but I guess he's lazy too. How cute.

Laughing softly, I know this is going to be a good mission. All I can think about is Naruto — then something occurs to me, and shock fills my mind. I forgot about Sasuke-san. He's so cold-hearted, from what I've heard from Sakura-san, I just hope he doesn't glare at me! Ooh, suddenly I'm really frightened! I don't think I'm going to get hurt, but I've seen those eyes, they are scary, and the coal black hair that match them. He's never even looked at me before, and yet now, I'm totally freaking out over him!

I stop in the street, and take a deep breath. I can't let this take control of me! I'm stronger than that — he's just another boy, if I ignore him, concentrate on making Naruto happy...Maybe, just maybe, it'll be my lucky day! I'm so nervous about seeing Naruto-kun, and it's making me jittery. Breathing in deeply again, I continue walking, heading towards the place we were told to meet.

"Naruto-kun!" I call, when I see the blonde haired boy, standing a few feet away from a bored looking raven haired one. I'm guessing the raven-hair belongs to Sasuke, even though I've never paid much attention to him. The only thing I know about him is that he's an Uchiha, and that the Uchiha clan birthed from the Hyuuga clan — in other words, he's a very, very, very distant cousin.

"Hinata-chan! I thought you might end up being as late as Kakashi-sensei is." Naruto says to me jokingly, a cute grin on his lips. I feel my cheeks burn as he smiles at me, and lower my head, not wanting to be caught with this stupid crush — especially not in front of Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan, meat Sasuke-teme!" Teme? It takes all I have to not burst out giggling when Naruto calls his best friend 'teme', and seeing Sasuke's glare makes me want to laugh more, even though I'm sure it should probably be frightening me.

"Pleased to meet you, S-Sasuke-san." I want to curse when I stutter on his name. I had meant to sound perfectly normal, because he doesn't know about me. I could possibly me this amazingly strong girl who's nothing like her real self. I pretend like it was just a mistake, and try to ignore it my best.

"Hn."

What a response.

The amazing Uchiha Sasuke just grunted at me. Boy, do I feel special. No, I feel mad! How dare he be so rude to a girl he doesn't even know. I scowl at him, but now he's smirking, and that catches me off guard. My scowl falters, and I try to glare at him, but fail. Sighing, feeling pathetic, I turn back to Naruto.

"When will Kakashi-sensei be here?" I ask Naruto, trying to sound as natural as possible.

"Hours, possibly."

Wow. This team is really fucked up. I suddenly have great pity for Sakura-chan, who probably has as hard of a time dealing with Naruto as I do dealing with Sasuke. That poor, poor girl. I suddenly wish I had never come on this stupid mission - I'm sure Ino could have been a much bigger help...

"Hinata-chan, you in there? Did you hear me?"

Naruto's voice snaps me out of my thoughts about this team and I turn slowly to look at Naruto. "Y-yeah, Naruto-kun, I heard you..." My voice softens with each word and I want to scream from that continuous smirk on Sasuke's lips! I just know he's mocking me, thinking me as the weak Hyuuga I was so long ago. But that isn't so — it really isn't so!

Yet, somehow, I can't make myself believe that.

Sasuke POV

She's acting so flustered — I'm trying not to laugh. She's so weird, so different. It's a nice change from Sakura. The thing that bothers me is the way she looks at Naruto. I'm not used to seeing girls eyeing that dobe like he's some kind of God. I'm used to getting the look she's giving him. It just seems to have become...A tradition, if I may, for girls to look at me, and for Naruto to be left out. But I can tell, Hinata-san really admires Naruto — she keeps smiling at him, and he smiles back, completely oblivious to those feelings, which I can tell she wishes were more than friendship. How unfortunate for this girl. She tries so hard, and what does she get? Absolutely nothing.

Hinata's eyes finally avert to the ground and she gives up trying to talk. I hear her sniff — Naruto doesn't. Why is she almost near tears? Is it because of Naruto she's about to cry? How stupid of her. Yet, my expression softens, and I pity the girl. She reminds me of Sakura, in the way that she loves someone who might never love her back.

"Hinata-san, are you okay?" She flinches away from me when I touch her shoulder. Shock is obvious in her wide, wide eyes and then she calms, and stutters out a few words that I can barely make out.

"Y-yes, S-S-Sasuke-san, I'm qu-quite fine." she stammers, turning her eyes away from my face, as if she's afraid the smirk I had been wearing a few minutes ago is contagious. I study my distant relative, and do note a few similarities. Dark hair, just like the Uchiha clan. Sighing, I glance at the sky.

"Dammit, Kakashi, I wish you'd just hurry up and get here." Hinata glances up at me right as I'm looking down and gives me an awkward smile, a gentle, tiny blush on her face. There is no apparent reason to why I blush a little back. How can she be so cute? Soft smile, tender looking lips, pale skin. My blush grows brighter, and...Naruto sees it. He's smirking.

"SOOO, SASUKE! HINATA-CHAN'S VERY PRETTY, ISN'T SHE?" His voice is so loud, but I feel my face grow hotter. Damn this kid to hell. I feel worse for Hinata, look at her expression. She's in shock.

"N-no, Naruto-kun, I'm not that pretty." She blushes more, and looks at the ground. Is it the fact that Naruto said she was pretty that she's blushing? Nothing about me, nothing at all.

I suddenly really want to keep her away from him. This girl...He'd tear her apart. I don't want her torn. Even if I barely know her name.

"Yo!" Kakashi's voice distracts me. We turn to face him, and Naruto starts blabbering about his usual lateness, while Hinata smiles sadly at them. She's in pain. Would she rather not be here now?

I'm going to find out.

* * *

**Well, for you SasuHina/NejiHina fans, I hope you're having a nice squeal! Will try to update quicker next time.**

**Lovers,  
Simone**


	6. Chapter 6

**Suuuuch a short chapter. But I couldn't find the will to carry it on. Ehh, oh well. There's a lot of jealousy from Neji in this chapter, as you'll soon see. I find this chapter...heart-warming. Aren't you glad I was quick to update!? I sure am. Anyways, enjoy. Seriously, please review. It's very helpful for making me feel like I want to update quicker.

* * *

**

Chapter 6 - Neji's POV

"Nii-san, I'm home!" Her voice makes me jump, and I run much too excitedly to the front door. Hinata's hair is over her shoulder, and she's taking her shoes off carefully. A gentle smile graces her lips, makes her expression full. My heart beats quickly as I stare at her. Beautiful. So absolutely beautiful. I know now that there is nothing more lovely than her. No girl could capture my heart like Hinata-sama. Dark hair, light eyes, soft, creamy complexion. She looks up, and smiles at me. My heart stops for a second, and then I smile back.

"Welcome home, Hinata-sama. How was your mission?"

A new light comes into her eyes and she dances over to me, sparkling with the 'springtime of youth', as I'm sure Lee and Gai-sensei would call it. This is her time, her moment in life. I am the one who will watch her turn from a girl, into a beautiful young woman. I will be the first to watch her metamorphosis. I already have.

"It was fine." She smiles again. Maybe it's not her mission she's so overly excited about? My heart stops again. It's Naruto, isn't it? He did something to excite her. To make her happy..."Naruto-kun teased me a little." She giggles. "And Sasuke-san is a lot nicer than I thought. I think I misjudged him, if only a little. Do you remember him from our childhood, before his clan was murdered?" Her eyes soften sadly and I nod curtly. Sasuke. There is no need for talk about him. "He was such a sweet little boy. I'm remembering all we used to have. He was one of my friends...The more I think about it, the more my heart wrenches. I want to be his friend again." Her eyes are determined now. "I want him to remember me as I remembered him!"

I know there's a sudden shock in my eyes. How strange. She's so determined, I know she really wants to do this. She wants to know Sasuke again. That Sasuke. The one we both know has the girls drooling over him. Tenten's even shown some attraction to him!

"Sasuke doesn't seem like the one...To care much for...girls..." I say, my voice trailing off a bit. It's the best I can do without 'hurting her feelings'. Or so I had hoped. She looks down at the ground sadly with a broken sigh, as if she's lost all of that determination. A part of me jumps for guilty joy, but most of me is sad for her. She's biting her lip, trying to figure out how to fix her mess.

"I don't really believe that he's against a relationship, though." She looks up at me again, with hope. "He needs more friends! All he has is Sakura and Naruto! And...And I have so many people who care about me." She looks at me with those eyes, smiling intimately. It's almost impossible for me not to blush. In fact, it is, because I feel my face turn hot, and watch her eyes glow with a girlish sense and she giggles.

"Nii-san, sometimes you're just too cute. I don't see why you wouldn't want to go out with Sakura-san. I'm sure she'd like you." Hinata laughs a bit more, walking swiftly past me and into the kitchen. She twirls around, as if she's dancing, and leans against the counter. She laughs again and the much more obvious redness in my face.

"Hinata-sama, I wish you'd just figure it out!" I huff. "Sakura-san is NOT the girl I like. She never will be." I've got to make sure I keep that promise. It's true, Sakura is very pretty, and very nice. But there is only one girl whom my heart belongs to.

"You have a girl you like?" Hinata's voice becomes higher as she steps towards me again. That sparkle in her eyes — she doesn't know it's her! She doesn't realize anything! I get annoyed sometimes, with how blind she can be. Doesn't she ever wonder? Will she never understand? A slight growl comes from my lips, but Hinata doesn't notice. She's too busy being 'happy for me'.

"Oh, nii-san, is it Tenten-san? She's so sweet and kind! I'm sure you and her would make a good couple! Or is it Ino-san!? Oh, I heard she likes you too, but...Isn't she going out with Chouji-san? Oh...I'm sorry, umm...Is it Temari-san? I kind of hope now...She's dating Shikamaru! Oh boy, Neji-nii-san, you're running out of choices. Is it someone I don't know? Do I know her?" Hinata's excitement keeps growing as she blindly guesses girls. My eyes narrow and suddenly, I grasp her shoulder. She jumps, and looks at me, curious.

"You really want to know who it is...?" I ask her dully. She blushes, and nods.

"Y-yes, nii-san...I'm sorry if I'm intruding, though...If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." Her voice loses all of its happiness, its hope and joy. I feel guilty for making her feel like she's done something wrong. I loosen by grip on her shoulder, but don't let go.

"I'll tell you...But now is not the right time." I hug her, a friendly, cousin-to-cousin hug. For a moment, she doesn't move. Then her arms wrap around me and she buries her head in my chest. She's crying quietly, from happiness, fear, or sadness, I don't know. But I just hold her, and let her know, if she needs anything, I will provide it. I want her to know there is always someone there, and that she will never be alone. If there is anything she needs right now, it's someone to cry on, no matter how happy she is.

"Thank you, nii-san..." Her voice quivers, as she moves away. She brushes away a tear or two, and then smiles sadly at me. "Neji, you're always there for me. I'm so lucky to have you always by my side. Nii-san...Can I trust you to always stay with me? Even if I hurt you?" Hinata's eyes break me down. I smile at her.

"Of course you can trust me, Hinata-sama. All the time, anytime." I promise. I then give her a faithful grin, the kind of grin Naruto always gives Sakura. It feels awkward, this kind of expression, but she giggles and brushes her lips against my cheek. I blush, and blink at her, expression blank now.

"Nii-san...Thank you." She says simply, before turning and walking back up the stairs to her room. I blink as I watch her blow me a kiss and jog up the stairs. Wow, it's really been a long day. I glance at the clock on the wall, it's getting to be night time. It's surprising — I made it through a whole day with only two small conversations with Hinata. I wish it had been more.

I wish I could get to know her better. I decide that now, to make it my goal for a bit, to get to know Hinata. Sighing, I follow my younger cousin upstairs, dragging my feet. Hinata-sama...What will I do? You obviously care very deeply for Naruto...But you don't see it. You don't see that he's already in love. You don't see that there is already someone read to love you.

I look up the stairs, and see Hinata's door close as she enters her room. I bite my lip, and keep walking. When I get to the top of the stairs, I look at her door. No sound comes from her room. She's probably exhausted, already asleep on her bed. I close my eyes, take in a deep breath.

There is only one thing I know for sure — Hinata-sama will always be nearby, and I will always be there to protect her.

* * *

**Comments, please? Really, I am excited about this fanfic! New chapter should be up after I update the rest of my fics. Hopefully, that won't take long!**

**Lovers,   
Simone**


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Chapter Seven - Hinata's POV

I wake up crying. Sobbing, really. Tears are streaked down my cheeks and I am panting, shock caving in. What happened to me? Shuddering, I pull the blanket to my chin and close my eyes. I wipe away the tears, shaking violently. Why is it I feel so sick? I felt fine last night, but now —

I throw up over the side of my bed.

"Hinata-sama, breakfast is ready, come on—" My bedroom door opens. In walks my cousin, Neji, but he stops dead, seeing me on the ground. At first, I don't think about how my nightgown in nearly see-through, and how I'm lying on the ground in a very awkward position. All I can think about is how disgusting pancakes and waffles sound to me.

I throw up again.

"HINATA!" Panic etches my cousins voice as he grabs my limp body before I can fall to the ground again.

"Nii-san..." I moan. "Oh, Neji..."

"Hinata-sama...you're sick. You've got a horrible fever. We-we have to get you t-to the hospital..." Neji's voice shakes slightly as he stands up with me in his arms. He brushes his lips over my forehead, and I close my eyes, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, beginning to cry again.

"I'm scared, nii-san. I'm so scared." I let out a strangled sob, before just crying in his shoulder, and letting him carry me downstairs, stroking my back in a soothing manner.

"Don't worry, Hinata-sama. You'll be better soon." His voice sounds strangled, however, like he doesn't even believe it himself. I hiccough, hug him tighter, before drifting off into a restless, feverish sleep.

Neji's POV

"Hanabi-san, where's Hyuuga-sama?" Hanabi looks up from her breakfast, and an angry expression appears on her face. She stands, and stomps her foot.

"Nii-san! Hinata-chan is NOT for you!" she yells and I cringe.

"Answer the question, PLEASE!" I cry, now begging, holding Hinata closer and she begins to weaken.

Hanabi turns her head stubbornly with a huff and I sigh, irritated and becoming impatient. I don't dare leave this house without Hiashi-sama's approval. Who knows what could happen if I just disappear, and with the clan heiress as well?

"Hinata-sama is sick. I have to let him know. Who knows what he might think if I just disappear with the heiress of the clan?" I snap at her. I don't mean to be so rude, but she's being stubborn and I need to get Hinata to the hospital. "Now tell me, where is he?" I growl. "I'm in a hurry, Hinata-sama is horribly sick, she needs treatment, and soon."

"Fine. Father is outside, in the training grounds, waiting for me to finish breakfast." Her expression changes to very worried, caring, even. "You better hurry. Hinata-chan looks horrible..." Her voice quivers as she walks forwards and touches her sister's long hair. I nod, gather Hinata is my arms more comfortably, and walk out of the house quickly, before jogging towards the training grounds.

There he is. "Hyuuga-sama!" I call, walking towards him, quickening my pace. Hiashi turns his head and his brown creases. He stands swiftly, heading over.

"What is it, Neji? And what's wrong with Hinata?" His voice is filled with evil suspicions, and I falter, before realizing I have to speak, and I should probably hurry it up.

"I woke her up for breakfast, and she started throwing up. She's terribly sick, sir. I need to take her to the hospital, but I was sure I needed your permission, so that you could at least know." I blurt out.

For a moment, he doesn't reply, and I get impatient quick. We have to go. She could die, she could disappear from our life...No. That can't happen. I won't let it happen.

"Hinata has always been too fragile and delicate. I knew this day would come sooner or later. Go, Neji. See what you can do."

He shows absolutely no concern. His expression, and the way he speaks gives off the impression that he thinks he's going to die. I fight back to the urge to smack him, nod, and turn, rushing off towards the hospital with Hinata-sama still gathered in my arms.

"Ah, Neji-san — Hinata-chan!? Wh-what's going on!?"

"No time to talk, Sakura." I snap, stopping in front of the counter Sakura Haruno is standing behind. She hurries over to me, before taking Hinata in her arms. I start panting, anxieties overwhelming me. "She's very sick. I found her like this earlier in the morning...I don't know what's wrong with her." My voice is shaking hard, and I bite down hard on my lip to try and stop the tears.

Too late. They slide past my lids, and down my cheeks, before I start full out crying. "Is it wrong — for me t-to be...so scared for her? She'll be okay, right!? Please! Help her..."

"Neji-san..." Sakura's voice is caring, understanding. "You need some rest. Nurse!" She turns, and starts talking to a nurse with dark hair under her breath. The nurse nods at her, and rushes away. About a minute later, she comes back with a stretcher. Sakura sets Hinata on the stretcher, and the nurse rushes away. I'm still shuddering from all this stress. Sakura's arm wraps around my shoulder and she helps me stand up straight.

"Come on, Neji-san. Let's take you to the lobby so you can rest while we wait to see what's wrong with her." Sakura helps lead me to the lobby, and then assists me in sitting down on one of the large couches. She smiles at me softly, her voice is gentle. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. I'm not just here to help the patients, but also to help the people who care about the patients. Try not to worry yourself too much. Relax."

"Thank you, Sakura-san...Please, take good care of Hinata-sama..." My voice trails off as I feel a sudden weariness. I want to sleep again.

"We'll try, Neji-san...We'll try."

* * *

**Oh snap, cliffhanger! Lol, you all hate me, and that's how it was meant to be.**

**Lovers,  
Simone**


End file.
